Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisupnic Salmon.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisupnic Salmonxe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany and Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Impatiens cultivars with medium flowering response and large rounded flowers with attractive coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the spring of 1999 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Danharsal, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,090, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri Kipas, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,432, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisupnic Salmon was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain in April, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain, since July, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisupnic Salmonxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisupnic Salmonxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading and uniformly mounded plant habit; tall growth habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Dark green-colored foliage.
4. Large, nearly rounded, orange red-colored flowers that are positioned above or beyond the foliage.
Plants of the new Impatiens are most similar to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Danharsal. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Danharsal in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Danharsal.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had longer, narrower and lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Danharsal.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Danharsal.
4. Plants of the new Impatiens had darker colored flowers than plants of the cultivar Danharsal.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Kipas. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Kipas in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were larger and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Kipas.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens and the cultivar Kipas differed in flower coloration as plants of the cultivar Kipas had purple-colored flowers.